Shawn
Shawn, labeled The Zombie Conspiracy Nut, was a camper and one of the finalists on Total Drama: Pahkitew Island as a member of the Waneyihtam Maskwak. Personality Shawn has spent his entire life training and preparing for a zombie apocalypse. His fear is so intense that he will become agitated the very moment one seems to be around, retreat without investigating, and even neglect to think about his own feelings. His survivalist mentality is constantly active, which can come in handy during challenges. However, it can also doom his team, as he will abandon them in favor of protecting himself. He is otherwise remarkably loyal to them, contributing to the best of his ability. He has been shown to be so athletically skilled that he can tree hop, single-handedly destroy an army of robots, andswipe a diamond without his team mates noticing. Shawn is happy to give advice to those who need it. His caring personality allows him to get along with most people he meets, but his fear of the undead can cause him to distance himself from potential friends. Total Drama: Pahkitew Island In So, Uh This Is My Team?, Shawn is first seen Chris' blimp, along with everyone else, and is sitting next to Rodney. Rodney comments to him about how Scarlett "had some real brains", but the mentions of the word "brains" causes Shawn to freak out. When the blimp's engine is destroyed Shawn is one of the seven campers that chooses a parachute which doesn't work, his containing hot dogs, however he is saved by Jasmine, who catches him before he hits the ground to which he thanks her. On the ground, Shawn is placed on the Waneyihtam Maskwak, translating to "Confused Bears". When the team is given the task to build shelter he is the first to run out to try and find supplies. However, it is revealed that Shawn isn't interested in helping make the shelter and instead looks for food to keep him alive. He picks up a can of soup which, to his dismay, is cream-broccoli flavored. When his team decides to build a wizard's tower as shelter, Shawn is one of the several that cheers to the idea, however he does not stick around for long and walks off into the island's forest alone, afraid that his fellow team mates might turn into zombies in their sleep. When his team loses the challenge, Shawn is one of the several campers to be safe and is present for Beardo's elimination. n I Love You, Grease Pig!, it is revealed that Shawn spent his first night on Pahkitew Island in a tree, high above ground to avoid any potential zombies that might walk by. While in his tree, he notices Jasmine and Samey searching for food for their team, he jumps down and gives Samey advice on how to get rid of the rash on her had after she touched a poisonous apple. After Samey leaves, Jasmine commends Shawn on his find of berries and fruits and the two talk about each other's survival skills, which starts to attract Jasmine to him. Shawn takes the food he found back to his fellow team mates, to which Sky, Dave, and Leonard thank him for, with Leonard stating that Shawn would make an "excellent kitchen wizard". When the teams are tasked with undertaking an obstacle course, Shawn recommends that Sugar be the one to take the final obstacle on the course, but the team ultimately decides that Leonard should do it. When Sky is trying to get her pig across the first grease-filled obstacle, Shawn tells her to imagine the thorns beneath her as zombies in the zombie apocalypse, which encourages her to get her pig across the first obstacle, Shawn then commends her skill, believing she'd be a good survivor in the apocalypse. Now that Shawn has the pig, he has to take it past the second obstacle, but after the pig bites him he begins to freak out and he falls into a lake below. Luckily for him, the pig manages to cross the lake safely. After his team loses for the second time in a row, Shawn finds his team a cave to stay in for the night and avoid the rain, but doesn't join them and instead returns to his tree. He is one of the several campers on his team to be safe at the elimination ceremony. In Twinning Isn't Everything, Shawn once again starts off the day by talking to Jasmine and Samey, whilst collecting food. Samey then leaves, leaving Jasmine and Shawn to talk on their own. The two once again talk about survival and zombies, with Jasmine thinking the whole zombie thing is simply an in-joke. In the confessional, Shawn talks about how he is attracted to Jasmine because of some of her interests and skills, specifically survival and zombies, he also refers to her as "hot". He returns to his group with the food that he collected, only to be tackled by Sugar, who begins to root through his bag of food. Ella also comments of Shawn bringing food back, showing gratitude and wants to thank In I Love You, I Love You Knots, he first runs away when Dave is told to kiss someone next to him, as he fears that Dave will bite him and turn him into a zombie. He also helps Sky to drink some mineral water, when she was taking too much time. He then shoots a snot rocket at Dave for his challenge, but doesn't win the point because he was supposed to pick his nose and wipe it on Dave instead.past, and comments on how she moves so silently, and expresses discontent at how he is starting to fall for her. Dave later finds Shawn camouflaged against a tree, and Shawn reveals that he used mud and moss to camouflage himself, stating that his skills as a cake decorator had finally come in handy. In the next scene, Shawn is suddenly out of his camouflage and takes bothScarlett and Max out of the game by hitting them with a balloon slingshot. Dave warns Shawn about the Pimâpotew Kinosewak bursting Sky's balloon while she was holding them, and Shawn remarks that it is a smart plan, and couldn't have possibly been made up by Max. Shawn is the last person standing during the challenge, resulting in the Waneyihtam Maskwak's first victory.him for his efforts with a song, but she is stopped when Sugar forces food into her mouth. Shawn then begins to converse with Sky, who comes over to tell him that she has brought back fresh water to keep the team hydrated, before being interrupted by Dave. Ella wants to sing another song, but Shawn tells her to go sing a song to the other team as a sign of friendly competition, which she obliges to and leaves, to the relief of the other three. Sky then congratulates Shawn for finding the cave, and offers her help when Shawn next goes out foraging, Dave also offers his help. Shawn reveals in the confessional that he isn't too keen on the fact that he's making friends on the island, as comfortable people let their guard down. Shawn is present with his fellow competitors as Chris begins to explain the challenge, and rushes to grab a balloon. During the challenge, Shawn hides in a tree as Jasmine walks In A Blast from the Past, Shawn notice a strange creature is walking around the island and believes the zombie apocalypse has finally arrived. In order to protect himself, he disguises himself as a zombie by covering himself in garbage. The stench, combined with his fear of zombies, had apparently caused him to hallucinate. After a while, Chef was sent to retrieve him as he is missing the challenge. Still under the impression that zombies are invading the island, he begins checking for bite marks on his team. Dave uses this to pump Shawn up and he manages to score a point on his team. However, doing so had ruined his relationship with Jasmine, who was worried about him. In Mo Monkey Mo Problems, Shawn finds out that Dave has set up a picnic for Sky and realizes that his friend is losing his mind due to his love for Sky. When he tries to talk things through him, Shawn realizes that Dave might be right all along and tries to correct the mistake he made with Jasmine. On the way to find Sky, he tells Ella about Dave's picnic, which makes Ella believe that it was for her instead. When Shawn finds Sky, he tries o tell her about the picnic, until Chris interrupts by announcing the challenge. When Shawn attempts to give a bouquet of flowers to Jasmine but she angrily rejects it, still mad about the events of the previous episode. In Three Zones and A Baby, Shawn comforts Dave for missing Sky after she was transferred to the other team in the previous episode. However, he eventually got fed up with his depression and stated that he is giving up the competition after Sky alerts Chef to his presence. Shawn manage to give him some words of encouragement to get him back in the game which allows their team to reach the finish line first before the opposing team. In This Is The Pits!, Shawn was approached by Sugar in forming an alliance with her but he rejected it, claiming that he rather be eaten by a zombie. For the challenge, he and his team manage to stick together after the cave-in. At one point, the mini team show up in the Ruby Cave, a beautiful cave full of rubies along with Bling Bear. Almost immediately, the group is chased by the bear because Shawn took a ruby in which is revealed in the confessional. In Hurl and Go Seek, the teams are finally merged and Shawn sees this as a chance to fix his failed relationship with Jasmine. However, she is still distrustful over him ever since the incident a few episodes ago and refused any help from him. For his hiding spot, Shawn hid at the top of a very tall tree, smacking himself to prevent falling asleep. Suddenly, he saw Jasmine being chased by a group of "zombies" (the others contestants in reality, after suffering from food poisoning). Not wanting to make the same mistake of abandoning her again, Shawn swoop in to the rescue and in the end, sarcrifice himself to defeat the zombies, making Jasmine the winner of the challenge. At the elimination ceremony, Jasmine finally forgives him and kiss him on the cheek, beginning a relationship. In Pahk'd With Talent,In Sky Fall, he is the only remaining male competitor left. He begins by taking Jasmine on a romantic picnic (similar to the one Dave had prepared). However Jasmine begins talking about forming an alliance and splitting the money, to which Shawn is hesitant (as he needed the money to complete his zombie shelter), however he doesn't express his true emotions and agrees to Jasmine's proposal.In Scarlett Fever, Shawn and Jasmine are partnered up for the challenge and found a way into the underground base faster than the other contestants, though Shawn ended up wetting himself when he saw a shark. After dodging several lasers and robotic animals, the two, along with Sky and Sugar, were tricked by Scarlett to enter a room filled with Chris' promo-bots. When Jasmine called the robots "zombies", Shawn get a sudden adrenaline rush and single handily destroy all the robots including Scuba Bear. In Lies, Cries and One Big Prize, Category:Protagonists Category:Sentinels Category:Total Drama Teens